


88 Boonies

by AceyEnn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gambling, HSO Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Team Aradia<3Sollux for round 1 of the Homestuck Shipping Olympics. Vriska bets Aradia 88 boondollars she can't spit her feelings to Sollux out, and Aradia goes to Karkat for advice. Written by me (Acey), with illustrations by Bowa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	88 Boonies

**Author's Note:**

> Many kudos to Bowa for the lovely illustrations! :)
> 
> I imagine they're about 5 sweeps old during this fic, if that helps. It's kind of sloppy but whatever, I had fun writing it.

 

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

AG: Araaaaaaaadia!!!!!!!!

AA: ugh what d0 y0u want this time

AG: I'm willing to 8et 88 8oondollars you can't tell him how you feel! :::;)

AA: 0_0

AA: what are y0u even talking ab0ut

AA: i d0nt recall telling y0u ab0ut anything regarding feelings

AA: als0 i d0nt even have 88 b00nies and y0u kn0w it

AG: Exactly! ::::D

AG: And aren't you forgetting something? I can read your mind! You're tooooooootally flushed for him, it's so 8l8ant.

AA: flushed for wh0

AG: I don't think I really need to say! 

AG: Aaaaaaaanyway, I am seriously 8etting 88 8oonies that you 8n't gonna 8e a8le to tell him ANYTHING!!!!!!!!

AG: 8etter start digging into your retirement fund, rust8lood. ::::)

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

AA: ...

AA: w0w rude

  


Aradia sighed and closed her laptop. It figured that Vriska would have figured out her crush on Sollux, but did she have to be such an ass about it? Besides, there was no way she had that kind of money lying around. 

And then she got an idea...

\---

apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

AA: karkat i need y0ur help

CG: WHAT THE FUCK, I'M BUSY HERE.

AA: i need s0me advice

AA: r0mantic advice specifically

CG: OKAY FINE. I AM OFFICIALLY NO LONGER BUSY.

CG: LOOK AT ME! NOTHING TO DO WHATSOEVER EXCEPT TALK TO YOU ABOUT YOUR ROMANTIC WOES AND GIVE YOU AMAZING ADVICE.

CG: FUCK YES.

AA: um 0kay

AA: i kind 0f have flushed feelings f0r s0me0ne and im n0t sure h0w t0 tell him

AA: uh

AA: 0r her

AA: im n0t discl0sing wh0 it is

CG: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GIVE YOU ADVICE IF I KNOW SWEET FUCK ALL ABOUT THE TROLL IN QUESTION? I'M NOT PSYCHIC, ASSHAT.

AA: ...fine

AA: its s0llux

AA: happy now

CG: OKAY WHAT.

CG: WHY THE ALMIGHTY NOOKLICKING SHIT WOULD YOU HAVE A THING FOR SOLLUX.

CG: JUST

CG: WHY.

AA: is that really imp0rtant right n0w?

CG: ARADIA. THIS IS SOLLUX FUCKING CAPTOR WE'RE TALKING ABOUT, AND YOU WANT TO DO UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO HIM. IS THIS CORRECT?

AA: m0re 0r less

AA: except i was h0ping t0 just ask him 0ut 0n a date

AA: maybe brewed jumpbean elixir 0r s0mething

AA: were 0nly 5 sweeps 0ld karkat were t00 y0ung f0r what y0ure talking ab0ut

CG: GOOD. SO ALL I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IS THE TWO OF YOU PLAYING FUCKING TONGUE WRESTLING: EXTREME EDITION.

CG: GREAT.

AA: i never said that!

AA: can y0u please just help me 0ut here

CG: OKAY, SHEESH. 

CG: LOOK, YOU HAVE TO START THINGS SLOW. MAYBE INVITE HIM ON ONE OF YOUR DIGS OR SOMETHING. EXCEPT DON'T DO THAT, HE'D DIE OF EXHAUSTION IF HE TRIED TO LIFT A SHOVEL.

CG: JUST TROLL HIM AND BE ALL "HEY S0LLUX D0 Y0U WANT T0 HANG 0UT AND MAYBE FUCK 0R S0METHING" 

AA: its n0t like that th0ugh!

CG: SHUT UP I'M TALKING.

CG: IF HE SAYS YES, IT MEANS HE'S FLUSHED FOR YOU TOO, BUT HE WON'T ACTUALLY SAY IT.

AA: are y0u sure he w0nt just assume its just a friendly thing

CG: ARADIA, HAVE MY ROMCOMS EVER STEERED ME WRONG HERE?

CG: ANSWER: FUCK. NO.

AA: 0kay fine

AA: ill tr0ll him right n0w

AA: hes 0nline and everything

CG: I DON'T THINK HE'S EVER *NOT* ONLINE.

CG: HE NEVER LEAVES HIS FUCKING HIVE ANYWAY.

AA: karkat y0u can shut up n0w

AA: thanks i guess

AA: bye

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG].

  
  


Aradia couldn't help but facepalm. She really should've known that Karkat's romantic advice was culled entirely from bad romantic comedies, and she  _knew_ she should've known that. 

Then again, maybe just asking him over would work. Maybe it'd be easier to admit things in person...

\---  
  


apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA].

AA: hey s0llux!

TA: oh hey aa, 2up?

AA: um

AA: i was just w0ndering if y0u wanted t0 c0me 0ver t0 my hive t0night

AA: im making fried cluckbeast f0r dinner i kn0w h0w much y0u like that

TA: 2weet, ii'll be over a2ap.

AA: h0w ab0ut in an h0ur i still need t0 clean up a bit

TA: alriight. 2eeya 2oon, then.

AA: thanks! i l00k f0rward t0 seeing y0u!

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA].

  
  


Sure enough, about an hour later, Aradia heard her doorbell ring. Specifically, she heard it ring twice--that seemed to her like something Sollux would do, so she was relatively certain it was him. 

And, as she found out when she opened the door, she was right.

"Hey, AA," Sollux said casually. "How're you tonight?"

"Um, p-pretty good," Aradia stammered.  _Oh my God,_ she thought,  _this was the dumbest idea I've ever had, I'm going to make a complete fool of myself and oh no he's coming inside--_

"Nice place you have here," he commented. "I like the skulls on the shelf, they're pretty cool."

Aradia beamed. "Thanks! I found them on some of my archeological digs. I think they're animal skulls, they don't look particularly troll-like. And they don't have horns, so that's another clue right there."

Sollux chuckled. "You always have loved that kinda thing, haven't you? Archeology, stuff like that. It's cool that you have something you're so passionate about."

 

“Thanks,” Aradia replied. “Uh, are you hungry? I made fried cluckbeast, like I said, and I tasted some and I think it came out pretty well and--”

 

“Aradia.”

  
“What?”

 

“You invited me over for a reason, didn't you?” Sollux smirked.

 

“W-why do you ask?” 

 

He shrugged. “Just a hunch.”

 

Aradia couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with the boy she'd been flushed for for so long. “...Yeah. Sollux, I--”

 

“AA, it's okay. You're f--”

 

“Flushed for you, yeah. I'm really sorry, I know you probably just wanna be friends and that's it, but...”

 

As Aradia trailed off, Sollux grabbed her by the shoulders, and suddenly pulled her in for a kiss. Aradia had never actually been kissed before, and hadn't known what to expect, but this was far beyond her wildest dreams.

 

 

 

She pulled away, and asked the question she'd never been able to work up the nerve to ask before.

  
“Sollux Captor, will you be my matesprit?”

 

The smile and nod he gave her were the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She hugged him tight, laughing and crying all at once, and in that moment, everything was beautiful and nothing hurt.

 

 

Vriska never did get those 88 boonies.


End file.
